Identification and subsequent camera tracking of objects can be useful with regard to several applications, such as augmented reality (AR) usages; however, visual identification of an object is cumbersome and unproductive due to distance, occlusion, similarity to other objects, etc. Conventional techniques do not provide for identifying and tracking of unpowered objects that are incapable of communicating or being connected using a network, such as a proximity networks.